


All according to plan

by Chyrstis



Series: Secret Bonus Ending [15]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyrstis/pseuds/Chyrstis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to prepare a (semi) surprise dinner, and have it go off without a hitch in three parts. Kinda. –post-SRIV-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a prompt for _things you said after you kissed me_ over at Tumblr for Johnny/Troy, and once more time was spent thinking of V's dinner plans there, it only seemed fair to see what other shenanigans could've gone on with V/Troy and V/Johnny. Pretty shameless domestic fluff all around. 
> 
> Many thanks to autumnyte for the edits and tips! And for the wonderful inspiration, since this fill wouldn't have happened without your prompt.

“It’s supposed to rain tomorrow,” Troy said, puffing away at his cigarette.

Johnny didn’t even bother to look up. Just moved the cloth over the hood of V’s car and gave Troy a shrug.

“You sure you’re that ready to have that work be pissed away?”

“After the shit job the shop did? It’s getting done now. A motherfucking hurricane could blow through here tomorrow, and I’d still tell it to go fuck itself.”

Troy whistled at Gat’s tone, and approached him. “And I’m sure it’ll heed your warning. Is V inside?”

“Yeah, cooking.”

His eyebrows went up. “You, uh, don’t say?”

Johnny tugged his tank up to wipe his forehead and gestured towards the house. “She knew you were going to be home early, so she wanted to get something done for you. Whole place smells like garlic now, so hope you’re ready for it. Otherwise she’d be out here.”

“Garlic?” It took a second, but Troy laughed. “Christ. She’s been going on about spaghetti for a few weeks now. I figured we’d just go grab some.”

“Nah, it’d be too easy,” Johnny said, stretching his neck. “Shelling out cash so someone else could give us some small portion? Fuck that. She’s really into it, though, so it can’t be all that bad.”

He imagined her hovering over each pot with the package in hand, scanning everything twice to make sure it was all in order, and chuckled. “Nope. Not bad at all.” 

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, and his attention drifted back to Johnny. Gat moved in clean, smooth arcs as he polished the car, and Troy chewed on the end of his cigarette as he watched him use the utmost care. “But it would need her undivided attention, eh?”

Johnny wrung the cloth out, and gave him a nod. “She takes her eyes off of any of it, the whole kitchen’ll go up.”

“Talk about a damn shame, though. V’s missing out.”

The cloth came to a dead stop as Johnny angled his head towards Troy. Any of the focused irritation he wore was wiped clean off of his face, and he leveled an incredulous stare at Troy as the seconds ticked by.

“What?” Troy flicked at his cigarette, and let it fall so he could put it out with his heel.  Johnny lowered his sunglasses, and Troy gave him the edge of a crooked smile. “Anyway, if it starts pouring later, don’t be surprised when I say I told you so.”

He headed towards the door in the garage, and made it a point to ignore the way Johnny’s eyes tracked him. He’d barely touched the knob and turned it, however, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

Troy’s comment was ready. He’d even managed to get the first word out, but Gat’s mouth covered the rest, leaving him twisting to find a better angle.

“Is she, now?” Johnny asked between kisses, barely giving Troy time to breathe.

“After that?”  Troy wound a hand into Johnny’s hair, and smirked. “I know she is.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Easy. Make a full meal in thirty. Less than thirty. Maybe even fifteen,” V muttered, scanning the instructions on the back of the box. “Salt, check. Water, check. Wait for it to boil, add the pasta, and remove it right as it becomes al dente.” She wrinkled her nose. “Fucking al dente.”

The sauce wasn’t fancy, just a simple recipe that she pulled from the web, and the garlic bread she’d picked up appeared to be toasting well whenever she’d look at it. The pasta was arguably the easiest part, and with her track record, the one mostly likely to go wrong.

So she hovered over the pot, checking it closely after tossing the noodles in, and didn’t want to let any of it out of her sight until she was sure everything was done. With Troy on the way, there wasn’t much time to lose, but she’d done a good job of managing herself so far. Mostly.

“Wait a sec,” she said, snapping her fingers. “What am I…what am I missing?  A bowl. Where’s a damn bowl?”

"Bowl?"

She spun on her heel and jumped, making Troy pause mid-wave. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” she sputtered, crushing the box to her chest, “You’re supposed to be outside and distracted. Just close your eyes, turn back around and march-” 

Her words trailed off when she noticed his tousled hair and loosened tie, then settled on his wrinkled shirt. By the time her eyes made their way back up to his face, she couldn’t help her snicker. “Oh. Maybe you were pretty damn distracted after all.”

Troy opened and closed his mouth, and cleared his throat. “Well, uh, he gave it a decent shot. But I think the distracting went both ways. A little too much considering how set he was on finishing your car up.”

“I bet.” V's eyes moved over him again, and when she noticed the pink tinting his ears, she smirked. “C’mere, Chief. Let me get a better look at you.”

Beckoning him closer, she waggled her eyebrows before a sound from the stove made her check on the food again. The water was close to boiling, enough for a few bubbles to hit the surface, but hadn’t hit that critical point yet.

Glancing at the box to find the same step she’d checked at least ten times already, she felt Troy’s hands settle on her hips, and leaned back against him as he looked over her shoulder. “Technically I’m supposed to just stir the noodles and wait. Simple, right?”

“Simple enough,” he said, and pressed a kiss to her neck. “But you look like you’ve got a handle on it.”

“I do.” She chewed on her lip as he kept on going, moving over every spot that made her knees weak. “Did a certain someone try to imply otherwise?”

He grinned against her neck and nipped her lightly. “Gat tried, but he's out there working instead of sticking to you, so he's got some faith in the place not going up. No fire extinguisher at the ready, no problem, right?”

“Jerk.” V eyes slid shut, but a loud beep from the stove made them snap open. “Shit,” she said, pulling back. “Gotta pay attention and wait, remember? Can’t exactly watch this if I’m kissing you. Or you’re kissing me.”

Troy gave her plenty of space as she pulled open the oven to check the bread, but didn’t lose the mischievous glint in his eye. “I don’t know. Thought I gave you the best loophole for that.”

Her serious expression was good, but not with the blush she was sporting. “Nope.”

“No?”

“No funny business. None. Got it?”

Troy slowly raised his hands. “No funny business.”

“Good. Cause I’ve got my eye on you-” V clapped her mouth shut, and narrowed her eyes when the corner of his mouth quirked up. “You know what I mean. Just try not to be your usual charming self, Chief.”

Placing her hands on her hips, she waited a second before yanking open the stove and checking on the bread again. Deeming it ‘okay’, she went back to the sauce and stirred it, whistling a small tune as she went. The melody went sharp when she let her eyes wander to her left, and darted away when she noticed the intent way Troy was watching her. Still, they kept on drifting back to him, just as she kept on recalling how warm his mouth was on her skin. A sliver of her wanted to curse him for it.

She gave a huff, and crossed her arms. “Well.”

Troy raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Mr. Calm and Cool got a peeved look from her, but when she started tapping her foot, she relented. “Maybe…maybe one won’t hurt.”

“One…?”

“Just get over here.”

Troy didn’t do smug, not like Johnny would’ve here, but wry was an expression he had down to an art. So he stepped close, amusement peeking through the cracks, and leaned down to give her a small kiss.

He straightened his posture, his calm holding strong, and her lips twitched upwards. “Or maybe two.”

“Because that wouldn’t hurt, right?” he asked, flicking his eyebrows up.

“Hush, or I’ll make it four.” This time V leaned in, and pressed her body flush against his, tugging him closer by his belt. She caught a hint of his cologne when he reached up to cup her face, and her eyes fluttered when he pulled back. She swallowed hard, and curled her fingers around his belt as he held her gaze. “Two.”

“…Three,” he replied after a longer kiss, and gave her a breathless “four” after the last went deep and stayed there. She was leaning up on her toes, and had to hold on tight to keep her balance. Troy's grip kept her steady, however, and when she touched down he moved his hands to her lower back.  “None of it’s charred or on fire, right?”

No alarms were ringing or going off, though she doubted she'd hear them well over the pounding in her ears.  “Nope. It’s the stuff of miracles.”

He wet his lips, and gestured towards the stove. “Though maybe it wouldn’t hurt if dinner was done first. Just to be safe.”

“Smoke alarms have a way of killing the mood, don’t they?”

“When things are catching fire? Yeah, they kinda do.” He brushed a strand of her hair to the side, slipping his fingers through the strands in a way that made her hum with each motion. “And Johnny would choose that time to walk back in while everything’s burning down.”

V cringed and withdrew. “Point taken.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Working hard, or hardly working?”

V perched herself next to Johnny as he kept on rinsing the dishes, and the small tune he’d been humming was cut short. “You’re giving me that?”

“Yeah, but I’m just playing. You’ve been working hard all day,” she said, shifting her gaze from the muscles working in his forearms, to his ass. “And I was wondering if you wanted help, actually. Not fair for you to deal with the shit with my car only to take this out on your own.”  

“Eh, it’s nothing. You cooked this up, you get a pass. ‘Sides, when Troy’s off the phone he’ll want in.”

“So let me help in the meantime. It’s no big deal.” He smirked, and V pursed her lips. “What’s that look for?”

“Just remembering what happened the last time you offered.”

“Oh?” She grinned as she kept on watching him, knowing full well his eyes were on her. “They got done, didn’t they?”

He chuckled. “They weren’t the only thing.”

She elbowed him. “Shove over. You’re getting help.”

Johnny leaned on the edge of the sink as she all but took his place, and rolled her shoulders before diving in. It didn’t take long for her to start whistling – picking up the tune that Johnny had started, but abandoned once she showed up – and sudsed up what was left in the sink before rinsing everything off.

Each finished plate went straight to him to dry, and once they settled into the other’s rhythm, it wasn’t hard to keep the dishes coming. Every now and then his hand would wander a little too close to the edge of the sink, however, and every time she flicked at his wrist.

“Thanks, by the way. You really didn’t have to do that.” V quit chewing her lip long enough to give him a small smile, and he raised an eyebrow. “For the car. You rushed to get that done so fast I didn’t even get a chance to see what they’d messed up. How’s it look now? Is it sharp?”

Gat shrugged. “You could say that.”

“Nice and slick?”

“And smooth,” he replied with a grin.

“Shit. You’re so going to have to show it off to me later. Go over every last inch of it.” He reached over again and she flicked him, hard. “Hey, hands off. I’m not blind, you know.”

“No, just stubborn as hell. What’ll you lose if I wash a couple?”

“Nothing, but your job’s to stand there and look pretty. Can’t do that if you’re too willing to get your hands dirty.”

Johnny snorted. “Pretty?”

“Yeah, fucking pretty.”  V bumped his hip with hers, and kept her eyes on the mug in her hands. “Hard as it must be to accept, it’s the truth. Tell me one thing, though. When you were all set and focused on making my car fucking gleam, was your shirt on, or off?”

“On.”

“Huh,” she said, and shook her head. “No wonder your little distraction crashed and burned.”

He took the mug when she offered it, and frowned before reaching under the faucet to wet his fingertips. The flick to her nose came quickly after, making her squeak as the plate in her hands hit the water.

“God, you fucking asshole,” V swore, feeling her cheeks burn as he grinned over at her. “I am this close to just grabbing the damn hose and spraying you.”

“And?” Gat asked, leaning back against the sink again.

“And nothing,” she said, swiping at her nose, “because Troy’s not getting off the phone only to find the kitchen flooded. Again.” She gave Johnny a withering look, and shoved both hands back into the sink. “So, watch it.”

Reaching for the next dish, she tried not to grouse too much over the water on her shirt, but there was nothing to distract her from the fabric sticking to her skin. …Except for a certain someone standing to her left, who happened to be perfectly dry.

So she did what any mature person would’ve done in that moment. She lowered the dish, washed her hands clean and proceeded to wipe one hand off on the front of his white T-shirt. His smile wavered, but didn’t fade, and once she was done he tilted his chin up. “Better?”

“Nah, not quite yet.” V held up her other hand and wiggled her fingers. “Still got one more that needs taking care of.”

Gat didn’t make a move to stop her when she reached out again, this time taking her time as she ran her hand down his chest. When she reached the bottom of his shirt, however, she tugged it up only to have his fingers close around her wrist.

“What?” she asked, looking coy.  With his eyes still on hers, she gave his shirt another tug. “Wet clothes aren’t the most comfortable, so…”

“They’ve gotta come off, right?” The corner of his mouth edged up, and he got up, moving around her as she pivoted with him. “Funny, I don’t remember you being too dry yourself.”

She rolled her eyes, but giggled when she felt Johnny’s fingers trail along her sides. “There’s a reason for that. I’m looking at him.” They ducked under the fabric, and she batted at his hands. “Hey. You’re worse off. You first.”

“Me first?”

V brushed both of his hands away and didn’t wait for him to stop her this time. The shirt went up and over his head, and once it was off of him she tossed it to the side. His gaze followed it, and once his shirt hit the ground his sunglasses swung back to face her. Leaning back against the sink, she propped her elbows up and aimed an expectant stare back at him.

He crossed his arms, and she didn’t let up on any of her staring. “Let me just soak this in, just a little longer…”

“No more playing, boss.” He gestured towards her shirt. “Up and off.”

Her nails stopped tapping, and she raised her arms over her head, slowly stretching them out before letting them fall back to her sides. Only then, when she knew his attention was firmly caught, did she reach for her shirt and lift it.

It caught around her elbows, even with his help, but the moment her chin was through, his mouth was on hers. Tangled up and unable to see, she made a sound of surprise against his lips that quickly got lost in the deep kiss she returned. Gat’s tongue teased, moving slowly as his arms kept hers raised above her head. Tilting her head back, he moved to her throat, the light stubble he had tickling her just enough to make her stifle a laugh.

Tugging at the shirt, V shifted in his grasp, making faces as she freed more of herself, only to feel him chuckle against her neck. “Shut up. Not like you’re helping.”

His response was to give the shirt a hard pull, just enough to free her head, but not her arms. “Better?”

“No, not if-“ His mouth latched onto the spot beneath her ear, and she sucked in a breath. “Fuck. Okay, fine, it’s an improvement.”

“Sure,” he replied, his voice rumbling in a way that made her knees weak.

“But it’ll be even more of one once I can get this damn thing off-!” The shirt finally gave up the fight, and she wrenched her arms free. But her triumphant grin fell as soon as she heard the splash. “That was-that was my shirt, wasn’t it?”

Johnny glanced over her shoulder and gave her a quick nod. “Yeah.”

“Ah, fuck it.” She grabbed for him, and they dove right back in, kissing each other hard and fast.

His hands were anywhere and everywhere as he ground up against her, and she paid him back for the sharp hickey on her neck with one of her own, sucking hard until she heard his groan. He crouched down to lift her, and she hopped up, hanging on tight as he moved her over to the counter, and she barely registered the things he shoved to the side to accommodate them.

They broke apart right as his fingers started fumbling with the button on V’s jeans, his mouth pressing wet kisses to her neck, and she pushed his hand away to get it open herself. He took over after that, following the jeans as he pulled them down, his tongue marking every inch of his progress. Her pants were caught around her ankles when three loud knocks made her sit up straight, and she nearly smacked Gat in the side of the head with her knee.

“Hey,” Troy said at the entrance to the kitchen, his phone pressed into his shoulder, “I know I said I wouldn’t be long, but I think I’m having some serious déjà vu here.”

She traded a look with Johnny – still down between her legs – and sat up, making sure to drag him up as well. “In our defense, we were getting shit done.”

“Sure.”

Jogging her mind with Gat this close, and her pulse running wasn’t easy. But she tried, and stumbled as she brushed her hair out of her face. “Yeah, roughly, what would you say? Five minutes ago?”

“’Bout that much,” Gat replied, leaning forward to kiss her. “Give or take.”

V placed her hand over his mouth. “So he says. Tell me, though, how much longer do you think you’ve got, Chief?”

“Maybe ten. Why?”

“Well, Gat and I were doing great, but…a little help wouldn’t hurt.”

Troy’s fingers tapped the back of his phone as he stood there, and raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. Got to get back on task somehow.” Johnny muttered something under her fingers, and V gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but didn’t remove her hand. It flew away when she felt his tongue touch her palm, however, and she shook her hand out while Johnny snickered at her. “See? You wouldn’t leave us hanging, would you, Troy?”

Her meaningful look would’ve had more impact if she hadn’t been struggling to keep a wide grin from spreading across her face, and if Gat hadn’t been all but sprawled on top of her. 

But after a minute of considering them, Troy’s fingers stilled, and his thoughtful glance took on a playful hint. He picked up the phone, and mouthed, “Give me five.”


End file.
